


Disturbance

by CheshireCaine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon-Compliant Crack, Drabble and a Half, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: Ichigo stirs awake in the night.The world is silent.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Disturbance

Ichigo stirs, drifting half-awake as the breeze glides across him. He shifts in bed, rolling towards the window.

The moonlight hits his face and dries his eyelids into instant husks. He grumbles – extracts himself from his blankets with wretched 3 a.m. effort – and sweeps his feet to the floor. He bows to gravity and his iron deficiency, his head spinning from the rushed movement. He takes a few moments to grip the mattress on both sides till the dizziness passes.

The world is silent. His breaths hushed.

A projectile whooshes through the window, splintering the wall an inch from Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo whirls around, pauses, catches crimson leaking into the cracks. Spilling down towards his bed.

_U UP?_

_Craving coffee,_

_Thursday, 9am?_

Badge seized, Ichigo leaps from his body, launching himself out the window with Zangetsu, a willing cleaver at hand.

"KISUKE! I SAID NO MORE BLOOD MESSAGES ON MY WALL!"

**Author's Note:**

> so like 2.5 years ago, i inflicted draft 1 of ‘imagine Kisuke still sends Ichigo blood messages’ on my friends. And now I've put work into renovating this kid.


End file.
